Flight of the Navigator
Flight of the Navigator is a UK VHS release by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on 6th August 1997. Description David Freeman is eight years late for dinner and his family want to know why. But David's got an absolutely fantastic excuse. Get ready for an adventure that's out of this world!!! When you're 12 years old, every day's a new discovery. But NOTHING could prepare David for the adventure which lay ahead. For a start, imagine waking up one day to discover you'd lost eight years of your life! Everything - his mum, his dad, even his dog - had changed. Everything - except him. And that's not the only thing that's weird. Why's David's brain sending out strange signals even he can't explain? And why do a group of top-secret government scientists want to lock him up and study him as a national security risk? The truth is even stranger. Because even though David's just a kid, his mind's the key to the most amazing discovery on earth: a visitorfrom another part of the universe. It's time for a risky trip through time and space, with David at the controls - because HE'S the Navigator. Cast * Joey Cramer as David Freeman * Paul Reubens (credited as "Paul Mall") as Max (voice) * Cliff DeYoung as Bill Freeman * Veronica Cartwright as Helen Freeman * Albie Whitaker as Jeff Freeman, 8 years * Matt Adler as Jeff Freeman, 16 years * Sarah Jessica Parker as Carolyn McAdams * Howard Hesseman as Dr. Louis Faraday * Robert Small as Troy * Jonathan Sanger as Dr. Carr * Richard Liberty as Larry Howard * Iris Acker as Janet Howard * Raymond Forchion as Detective Banks * Brittney Vance as Female Officer * Steve Ramos as Night Guard Brayton * Thomas White as Darrell the Hockey Coach * Lawrence Mikashus as Fort Lauderdale Fire Department Chief Uncredited * Corey Burton as the voice of R.A.L.F. * Frank Welker as the voice of Puckmaren, Bruiser and Aliens Trivia Trailers and info Opening # A Christmas Carol (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Ragdoll Shop with Rosie and Jim, Tots TV and Brum # The Nightmare Before Christmas (Coming Soon on VIdeo) # Anastasia (Available on Video Today) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # Pocahontas (Now Available to Own on Video) # Carlton children's trailer Early 1997 (Rosie and Jim, The Wind in the Willows, Story Store, Bananas in Pyjamas, Old Bear, The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny, Starla and the Jewel Riders, and Tots TV) # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. # James and the Giant Peach (Coming to Video October 15th!) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Available on Video) Closing # Winnie The Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Coming Soon to Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Now on Video) (Available Now from Disney Videos) # Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure # The Jungle Book Category:VHS Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos from 20th Century Fox